


Yes Ma'am

by Kateera



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kabby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/pseuds/Kateera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Marcus had to sneak out of Abby's tent, and then the one time he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes Ma'am

**Author's Note:**

> My brain ran away with me for this one so there is a little smut and a lot of fluff and I am both proud and sorry. Cross-posted on tumblr on much-ado-about-fangirling. :D Comments and kudos always welcome 'round these parts.

**Three Times Marcus had to Sneak out of Abby’s Tent,**  
& the One Time He Didn’t   
(or, Yes Ma’am)

 

1.

 

The first time wasn’t really his fault since he was unconscious when they put him in the tent.

“What happened?” Abby asked, her voice frantic with worry as she led them to her tent and held the flap open for the two men carrying Marcus.

“We were ambushed and he was trying to push me out of the way,” one of the guards said with guilt written on his face, “but I didn’t move fast enough and he got hit.”

Abby placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a tight smile, “don’t blame yourself, Marcus will be alright. He has a very hard head.”

 Giving a small smile back, the guard helped get Marcus situated in the bed and left Abby to her examination. Medical was still being occupied by Sinclair and Wick to update the structure with some of the salvage of other stations so her tent was the only logical place to put the unconscious man.  Looking at him stretched out on her bed however, she was more aware then ever how he seemed to take up more space than one man should be allowed. Checking the lump on his head, Abby concluded that he probably had a slight concussion and the best thing to do would be to not move him anymore until he woke up. Since she wasn’t sure when that would be, she placed a blanket over his sleeping form and went to inform Clarke of their tent guest.

Waking up to the dark quiet of the camp, Marcus groaned and reached up to touch his aching head. It hurt like hell but since it was already dark he needed to get moving and pain was something he could deal with. Looking around the tent, he realized he wasn’t in his own bed but in Abby’s and he sat up so quickly that he almost threw up from the movement. Pinching between his eyes to try and relieve some of the pain, he moved a bit slower to stand up.

“Oh good, you are awake,” Abby said, standing up from where she had been waiting on the floor, finishing reports and writing down inventory.

“Wha-why I am I here?”

“Oh, Wick decided now would be a good time to do some upgrades on my operating space,” Abby said, a touch of impatience coloring her voice.

“No, why am I here and not in my own tent?”

“You have a large bump on your head from trying to protect some young idiot and I had to keep watch to make sure you woke up,” Abby said with a finger to her lips, “and try to keep it down as Clarke is sleeping.”

He looked over to the other cot to see Clarke curled up in the middle and mouthed ‘sorry’ before moving closer to her so they could whisper.

“I am doing alright Abby,” he whispered, “I just want to be in my own bed.”

Giving him an assessing look, Abby concluded that he wasn’t in any further danger even if his head would hurt for a few days and so gave him a nod, “alright, but it will be quicker for you to go out the back way.”

Motioning for Abby to lead the way, Marcus tried not to wince as his head pounded with each step and he made it out into the darkness without incident.

Handing him some tablets, Abby patted him on the arm to get his attention, “no going to sleep till I see you tomorrow so take those and find some project to finish.”

“I think I can manage that,” Marcus said with his cheekiest grin, trying not to let her see that the lights were hurting his eyes.

It didn’t work and Abby frowned, “take those pills right away Marcus and they should help with the light sensitivity as well as keep you alert for the rest of the night.”

“Yes ma’am,” he said, giving her a slight bow before walking away.

As he walked away, avoiding the most lighted areas, Abby smiled and wondered when he had gone from annoying asshole to annoyingly adorable in her eyes.

 

 2.

 

“I think a group of four for hunting parties with groups of six for gathering parties makes the most sense. With six people, the gathering parties can have two lookouts with them since they will be the most vulnerable.”

“That makes sense to me though I would say that the gathering parties have longer shifts.”

“Why?”

“They will have enough people to do rotations plus they are going to be looking for more than just meat. They have to gather food as well as medicine.”

Sounds good. Okay, Thelonious has been asking to take some of our guards and go searching for the City of Light again.”

“How many times is he going to ask before he gives up?”

“Who says he is going to give up?”

“My concern is that we are going to wake up with him gone, leading some poor gullible souls to their deaths.”

“He wouldn’t do that.”

He could and he would. You didn’t see him at the grounder camp. He told me that his dead son told him that he still had work to do.”

“Well, maybe we need to assign one guard to him at all times.”

“For the time being at least.”

A noise at the door caught their attention and Marcus checked his pad for the time.

“Oh shit, it’s after three in the morning.”

Abby stood up and ushered him to the back of the tent, “that will be Clarke getting in and I am too tired to deal with you and her being snippy at each other.”

“Yes ma’am,” Marcus said with a laugh, “sorry for going so late.”

“We sorted out too much for me to be sorry for the missed sleep,” Abby countered, “just make sure you actually get sleep because we are going to have a hell of an argument with Thelonious tomorrow.”

Holding the flap open, Marcus checked that no one was walking past to see him sneak out of the Chancellor’s tent and then turned around to say good bye to Abby. She was standing closer then he thought and he couldn’t stop the flickering thought that she was beautiful in the moon light, looking up at him with shining eyes.

“Good night Abby,” he said, his voice catching slightly on her name.

She smiled, “good night Marcus.”

As he walked away, Marcus heard Clarke through the tent walls.

“What are you doing at the emergency exit mom?”

Just watching the sky” was Abby’s reply, “it’s beautiful with the moon so full.”

“Sure mom, it’s late. I am going to bed.”

Shaking his head, Marcus tucked his pad into the bag on his side and headed for his tent. Making it back without running into anyone, he went to bed as ordered and his last thought was of Abby’s smiling face.

 

3.

 

For all his imaginings and dreams, Marcus still hadn’t come close to the reality of how wonderful kissing Abby was. Her pressing lips were petal soft against his and the way her hands curled in his hair, pulling him closer was causing sparks in his mind.

“I’ve needed this for so long,” Abby whispered in his ear, “needed you.”

Kissing down her neck, he echoed the sentiment in his touch and the press of his teeth to her pulse point, making her moan. Her soft noises made him smile against her skin but she retaliated with her nails scraping against his scalp.

“I need you so much,” he gasped, “please Abby.”

She grabbed his hands and led him to her small bed against the wall, “thank goodness or this was going to get awkward fast.”

Marcus laughed and scooped her into his arms, “still as annoying as ever sweetheart.”

“Would you want me any other way?”

Laying her on the bed and kissing her forehead, Marcus shook his head, “not ever.”

Her lips claimed his again while her hands pulled his shirt up out of his pants and pressed against his bare chest. Breaking apart for a moment, Abby pulled his shirt over his head and onto the floor. Her shirt soon followed after and it took a few more moments broken by kisses for them to be naked and smiling at each other.

His eyes moved over her body with obvious worship as her hands ghosted up his shoulders and then down his back, scraping her nails into his skin. Moaning at the contact, Marcus closed his eyes and kissed her with fierce devotion. She became his whole world; her eyes his sky, her skin his sustenance, and her kisses his air.

Making love to Marcus Kane was like being consumed in his fire and Abby reveled in the heat of him around her.

“Marcus, please,” Abby begged as he stroked between her legs but stayed away from where she needed him the most.

“Please what?” he asked, his voice teasing but rough with desire.

Grabbing him by his hair, Abby pulled him up till he was eye level with her and said, “Marcus Kane, I need you inside me right now.”

“Yes ma’am.”

He kissed her then, tongue slipping soft across hers as he pressed forward and she gave a gasp of pleasure as he filled her. His own breath escaped at the feel of her clenching around him and he rested his forehead against hers to gain control.

“God Abby,” he said once his voice was his own again, “you are amazing.”

Her smile lit him up and he began moving within her while she clutched at his back in desperate yearning.  Heated kisses, soft moans, pressing bodies, slick sweat, and clutching hands, they shattered apart before melting together again.

“Marcus,” was the only word she could form as he rocked her back to earth and the way she said his name like a prayer made him want to grant her every wish. Lying next to her was the most peaceful he had ever been but his pragmatic thinking brought movements to his limbs and he climbed out of the bed to search for his clothing.

“What are you doing?” Abby asked, her smile fading slightly at his actions.

He came over to the bed and kissed her forehead, “I would like nothing more than to stay but I should go before Clarke gets back.”

Abby nodded with a guilty look at him, “I haven’t told her about us yet and I don’t want her to find out like that, I just didn’t know it would be so hard to do. I will try to figure out a way to bring it up soon though.”

Smiling as he slipped his boots on, Marcus stood and kissed her once more before easing out the back of the tent. He crouched in the darkness as a couple walked past his hiding spot but they were too engrossed in each other to notice him. Slipping into his tent, Marcus undressed in the dark and slipped under his cold blankets.

_Abby needs to tell Clarke soon._

1 _._

 

He woke up to someone whispering in hisses and accidental bursts of sound. Opening his eyes, Marcus groaned as he saw Abby’s tent around him, a very stern looking Clarke standing over the bed with her arms crossed, and an amused Octavia nearby.

“Morning Marcus,” Abby’s daughter said with bite and he couldn’t help his small wince at her tone. She was not holding back the Griffin glare and he closed his eyes against the fire. He knew that he should have left last night instead of giving in to Abby’s pleading about wanting to sleep next to him and that she was an early riser so they would wake up long before the rest of the camp.

“Good morning Clarke,” he replied calmly, “what time is it?”

“It’s after ten in the morning. Jackson sent me in here when mom didn’t show up for her shift. I guess I know why now.”

Looking at the sleeping Abby next to him, clinging to his body like ivy around an oak tree, Marcus sighed and shook her gently to wake her up. Voices didn’t bother her but if she was jostled, she woke quickly. Her eyes popped open at his shaking and she sat up in a hurry.

“Fuck Marcus, I am late aren’t’ I?”

“Yeah,’ Clarke said, “and you also have some explaining to do, mom.”

Abby blanched and turned to where her daughter was glaring at her, “good morning Clarke.”

“Whenever you want to explain this, come find me,” Clarke said with a final glare at Marcus.

Grabbing Octavia’s sleeve, Clarke walked out of the tent and Abby let out a groan of dismay.

“This is your fault,” Abby told Marcus with an elbow to his ribs, “I never sleep past my shift.”

“This is completely not my fault. I wanted to leave last night so we wouldn’t get caught but you were determined to keep me here till we fell asleep and is this really so horrible?.”

Giving him a glare, Abby got out of bed and dressed, throwing his clothes at him, “if you don’t want to take the fact that my daughter may now hate me forever seriously then get out.”

“Abby,” Marcus said with a sigh, getting dressed while he continued their conversation, “your daughter is not going to hate you for moving on. She should be happy for you.”

“And you obviously don’t know teenagers very well.”

“Not as well as some no, but I know your daughter and she might be mad that we kept this a secret but I don’t think she is going to hate you.”

Abby looked back at him with fear in her eyes and Marcus pushed his foot into his boot and moved to wrap his arms around her, “you don’t have to afraid Abby, I’ll be right here with you.”

She nodded but didn’t move and they stood in silence for a minute, each using the closeness of the other to calm down and prepare for the day.

“Well, since Clarke knows, I guess hiding it from the rest of the camp doesn’t make any sense,” Abby said as she released him from the hug and took his hand.

Giving her a gentle kiss, Marcus smiled down at her determined eyes, “it’s time to face the public then.”

She nodded and he followed her out the door with his hands still clasped in his. Cheering and clapping greeted their exit and Abby stood in shock at the group of people gathered around her tent, applauding with laughter at her shock.

“What is the meaning of this?” Marcus asked, his guard up and suspicious.

“Relax man,” Wick said from the front of the group, “we have all been waiting for you and Abby to stop sneaking around for a while now.”

Marcus turned to Abby and she shrugged her shoulders in disbelief, “I thought we were being careful.”

“Oh please, Marcus hasn’t threatened to arrest anyone in three weeks and you haven’t been hiding your smiles at each other as well as you think,” Raven piped up from the back to the snickers of everyone around her. Blushing at her words, Abby looked around for her daughter and saw her leaning against the station wall with the Blake siblings. Not being able to see her daughters face, Abby couldn’t be sure how Clarke was taking all the teasing from the camp and she headed toward her. Marcus hung back, trying to look upset at the good natured teasing of the camp.

“Clarke, are you alright?”

Her daughter turned around and Abby stared at the tears dripping down Clarkes face with horror.

“Oh Clarke, I never meant for you to find out like this,” Abby started, panic in her voice, “it just kind of happened and he has changed I promise and-“

“Mom, I – your face – I can’t,” gasped Clarke as she doubled over with laughter and more tears fell down her face.

Abby let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding and frowned, “you think this is funny?”

Clarke nodded, still not able to talk and Abby looked behind her to see Marcus making his way over with confusion in his eyes.  Turning away from Clarke, Abby met Marcus halfway and brought his head down for a kiss that made the crowd behind him start cheering again.

She leaned back and looked at the grinning man before her, returning his expression, “I say we punish them by taking the day off.”

Laughing at her suggestion, Marcus grabbed her hand and answered, “yes ma’am.”

 


End file.
